


Kitchen Quickie

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Creampie, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Mild Biting, Rough Sex, and curious, bap nsfw, bottom jongup, cum on cupboard, dominant himchan, group in the other room, junhong is totally jealous, junhong spies, junhong watches, mild painful insertion, pent up himchan, risky sex, submissive jongup, threat of being caught, top himchan, you can just tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: Getting worked up during a movie night, Himchan orders Jongup to the kitchen where he manhandles the younger male for the realease they desperately need.





	Kitchen Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This was previously published on tumblr.

Sixteen plus hour work days made for a hectic love life. Having a love life at all was a horrible idea but Himchan and Jongup had been beyond determined to at least try. The hard weeks made it ridiculous to get time alone, and sometimes they just felt it. Apparently, Himchan felt it more this week.

Jongup was joking around with Junhong over the dishes that they both got wrangled into after dinner. Himchan was watching Youngjae try and open a movie case, complaining that the tiny plastic tabs on some movies were useless, beyond useless. Yongguk smiled at him, coming to hand a blanket over to him. The male smiled, taking and holding it to his chest.

“Thanks.”

“Sure. By the way, I have a question. The sipo, did they taste cooked fully to you?” Yongguk leaned in to speak about this, despite them having had takeout. The male didn’t want to hurt the feelings of the ones who had ordered. Sweet thing.

“They didn’t taste as good as usual, perhaps that was the reason? I don’t think there were any left; if we all get sick, we can start by blaming the sipo.” He offered a pleasant grin which burst into shared chuckles.

“Okay, it’s in!” Youngjae proclaimed, thrusting his hands in the air with joy. 

Attention was drawn to shuffling into the living room. The two men washing dishes scrambled to finish and Himchan inwardly groaned. The small conversation had been such a nice distraction but he was back to remembering that he hadn’t been laid in over a week.

Plopping onto tone of the large chairs, he started to spread the blanket over himself. On the couch, Yongguk joined Daehyun and they wiggled to get comfortable, Daehyun stealing an extra pillow and Yongguk grumbling playfully about it.

With damp hands from the soapy water, Jongup smiled at Himchan as he entered the room. He snagged a blanket to sit beside Himchan and casually share with his hyung. He smelled like dish soap and, oddly, fruit. Curious. Swallowing, trying to ignore the lump in his throat and his sweats, he returned the smile and settled in. Junhong and Youngjae bantered over the remote in one of the other big chairs before the movie finally started and they settled into their own seats. With most of the couch to themselves, Yongguk and Daehyun spread out all over the piece of furniture.

“Hey, handsome.” The sound of those murmured words from Jongup shot through Himchan like lightning. He took in a shaky breath, eyes gliding towards the younger beside him. Jongup had the most adorable, innocent face he had ever seen on someone before.

“Hey,” playing it off, he grinned and reached an arm back. It slung across the back of the couch as he tucked himself close. Putting his nose in those loose strands of hair, he breathed in nice and slow. He loved how the man smelled, good God.

The movie started up but Himchan already knew he wasn’t going to pay any attention. He was hard in his sweats and the object of his desires was curled up to his side. Himchan watched the colors of the screen shift in Jongup’s eyes, the male interested in the screen. No matter how much Himchan told himself to look away from the younger male, he continued to utterly fail.

Only about fifteen minutes into the movie-thankfully after the previews-when he leaned over. He pressed his mouth to the edge of Jongup’s ear. The young male murmured a pleased noise, pressing into it, so Himchan moved his mouth towards the jaw. He kissed lightly over and over until Jongup, curious, turned his face to HImchan but was kissed before he could ask any questions. Jongup hummed low at the kiss and started to pull back but realized this was more than just a need for a kiss.

Lips turned into a smile against his as Himchan kissed a little deeper, his hand going over to Jongup’s lap. The elder felt over the high flesh of a thigh and the young male realized where this was going. Under the blanket, he twitched his legs a little wider and Himchan shifted so he could shove his hand between plump thighs. His hand hungrily found the bump of a cock in sweats and he massaged it, caressing in a need to have it hard. Jongup groaned against the mouth, Himchan hoping the sound wouldn’t be heard.

He opened his mouth and pushed his tongue forward, Jongup willingly taking it into his own mouth. He cleary fought the need to move forward into that hand but Himchan wondered how long the young male could manage to fight. As a particularly dark part of the movie came, he reached over and tugged on Jongup. The younger male glanced worriedly to the others in the room but he shifted as quietly and slowly as possible. Inch after inch he slid one leg and then the other over Himchan. His back pressed to his hyung but he slouched back so it didn’t look so suspicious.

Hands slid over his hips and forwards. Instead of one hand rubbing him over his sweats, both hands shoved into his sweats and encouraged those thighs to spread. Himchan didn’t have to see Jongup to know those cheeks were red with blush. As the legs spread, the blanket covered their bodies and kept most of what they were doing a secret. As his hyung started to rub his hand over the naked flesh of his cock, the blanket bumped up and down and they both knew if anyone looked over they would be caught.

Ducking his head down, Himchan nibbled and kissed along the back of that slender neck and he groaned, trying to be quiet but the hard length of his cock twitched needily against Jongup’s ass. The young male shifted, grinding a bit against that length and making it slip between his cheeks. That was the turning point for Himchan, a warning growl rumbling deep in his chest.

“Kitchen,” was all he could manage. Jongup heard the tone of his hyungs voice and knew not to tease unless he wanted everyone in the room to be fully aware of what was going on between them. Pushing up, he stretched and waved a little as Yongguk glanced over.

“Gonna make some popcorn. Come help, hung.” Jongup reached down, tugging on Himchan’s sleeve. The male smiled softly and pushed up with a dramatic groan. The two of them made their slow way to the kitchen, Himchan glancing over his shoulder just to check that no one was looking.

The moment they were both in the kitchen, Himchan was on the younger male. Jongup was grabbed and kissed, the sound not nearly as loud as the movie so they didn’t shy from the act. They only kissed for a handful of seconds before Jongup pushed away. Himchan ground his teel together but watched as Jongup readied some popcorn into the microwave. He also snagged some lotion from under the sink, wiggling his backside to his hung.

Himchan came over and smacked that ass lightly, giving a tug to the waistband. Jongup grinned and handed over the lotion which was put on the counter. The moment Jongup closed the microwave door and hit start, Himchan grabbed him by the hips and pressed him hard into a counter. Placing a hand in the center of his back, he shoved him down over the same counter and pushed his hips suggestively against that backside.Jongup grunted, smiling, and looking over his shoulder. With a lust-filled look, Jongup watched as Himchan hooked sweats in fingers and jerked them over the younger males plump ass. Bending down, he nipped one mound and then grabbed it in handfuls. He spread the flesh and nibbled the flesh before he stood up. Locking eyes with Jongup, barely able to see much in the dark, he nudged his sweats down.

The jut of his cock twitched and sprung out, smacking against Jongup’s ass. The control it took for the young male not to lewdly moan was nearly painful. He turned his face away and gripped onto the counter, legs spreading to offer the most perfect angle and view. The lotion was brought over, the sound of the microwave filling the space around them. Himchan didn’t waste any time in spreading the lotion over his twitching, thick girth.

They didn’t have a lot of time so Himchan hoped Jongup knew what he was getting into. The lotion was spread along that entrance, muscles twitching, with one of his coated fingers. He murmured for the younger male to breathe and relax just a moment before he pressed the head of his cock forward. It touched along the seam of Jongup’s ass before catching on the lip of his entrance. For half a moment, Himchan could hear Jongup stop breathing. Probably for the best.

Pushing forward, hands on hips, he popped his dick into the man. The body before him flinched, tensing, before he clearly forced himself to relax. Himchan glanced to the doorway, seeing the back of some heads turned to the movie, and then back to Jongup. His hips worked as slow as they could with the time they were allotted, which wasn’t much. Breathing hard, he pressed a hand on the middle of Jongup’s back and shifted his hips the moment that hole swallowed him up completely. It was a glorious sight, even in the dark. Caressing those attra give hips with his hands, he took a moment before he started to thrust.

The tense way Jongup held himself meant he was in pain a bit but he didn’t, in the least, hint about wanting Himchan to stop. While his hyung thrusted in and out, he soothed the pain by rubbing his hand up and down that spine. It gained a pleased moan-accidental-from the young male.

The microwave went off but neither were in the spot mentally or physically to deal with it. The sound spurred Himchan on to go faster and dig inside himself for his release. They couldn’t take much longer.

“Harder,” Jongup panted, trying to be quiet as he gripped the counter hard. He pressed his face to the countertop and thrust his backside up at Himchan who did just as he was told. The pappappap of their meeting flesh could not be heard over the movie, but Himchan nervously looked over just in case.

He saw three heads facing the movie, none the wiser about the two males in the kitchen, but one wasn’t. Himchan made eye contact with Junhong, the man curiously peering into the kitchen. The elder male could see the exact moment Junhong realized what was happening because he spun around so fast he nearly kicked the body beside him. Himchan watched, needing to know if the maknae was going to do anything, his hips not slowing down. Jongup, unaware, started thrusting backwards to bury that cock into him harder and deeper.

Himchan was watching as Junhong peeked back over, the light color of his hair reflecting oddly in the TV light. Himchan smiled at him, the movement of his thrusts obvious, and the maknae turned away again. Himchan, aware they wouldn’t be called out on, turned back to Jongup and focused back on giving his attention completely back to his lover.

He could feel the twitching muscles in Jongup and knew that the man was close. He himself was drawing to his end, the wound need for release tightening and ready to pop. Jongup reached back, putting one of his hands over Himchan’s on his hip, started to cum. With a gasping serious of low breaths, Jongup’s hips stuttered. He stopped thrusting backwards as his cum pulsed out is his body and colored long ropes down the lower cupboard. His muscles milked Himchan, the man groaning low.

It took only a handful more thrusts before he sank one last time into that plump ass. Himchan stared down, watching as the man under him was lifted nearly up to his tiptoes as he ground in to shoot as deep as he could. Each pulse of cum from his body had him nudging forward just that much more. Jongup hummed, feeling the warm liquid pulse into him.

A single kiss was put on Jongup’s back before Himchan pulled out of the man. He grabbed two bowls and went to get the popcorn, pouring it in. Jongup straightened his clothes and winced, the lack of prep making him a little sore. Jongup had quickly cleaned the mess on the cupboard while Himchan had gotten the popcorn. They pecked each other on the lip as they headed back to the movie. 

“About time!” Youngjae pushed up from his death enthusiastically, taking one of the bowls and popping down without a second glance to the lovers. Himchan snorted, nudging Jongup to sit down in their large chair while also glancing to Junhong.

In the light of the TV, he could see those dark eyes watching him, saying nothing. The maknae hadn’t, and probably wouldn’t, say a thing about what he had seen. Which was fine by Himchan. Handing over the bowl, he offered some treats to the maknae who took some with a smile. It was nice to see that the young male was silently accepting this change of events. 

Smiling back, he turned and fed a kernel to Jongup before handing the bowl over to Yongguk.


End file.
